


Perfect To Me

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky just got back from buying groceries, he walks around the compound to find his boyfriend, only to find him in his room under the thick covers, feeling insecure of himself. How would Bucky handle it?





	Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly inspired by Anne Marie -Perfect to me. Also a gift to my internet kids

It was a quiet day at the compound, too quiet actually, Bucky walking around the compound, he walks into the gym o find Natasha and Clint sparing while Sam and Rhodey working out, he walked down to the lab to find Tony and Bruce working on new technology, he walks up to the roof to find Loki and Thor doing light fighting, and the last place he went was his common level, he shared that level with Steve and clearly that’s where his boyfriend is, the food he made for Steve was still siting on the kitchen island, getting cold and untouched, Bucky had went out to get some groceries for his kitchen, he had been gone for about 2 hours and Steve hasn’t left his room since the night before, after they got back from another HYDRA mission, Steve had gone quiet and slept in his own room instead of Bucky’s. Bucky sighs and enter his room which was pitch dark.

 

“Stevie?” Bucky said as he walks in, trying to let his eyes get used to the darkness, “should i switch on the light?” Bucky asked, “No, i like it this way.” Steve replied under the covers, “ you okay baby?” Bucky asked, as he made his way to Steve’s bed, “mm yeah” Steve replied, “ You sure Hunny?” Bucky asked again, finding his way under the blanket, Bucky knows Steve would eventually talk if he calls him pet names, if he held him close, if he lets Steve lays on his chest and plays with his hair. Which was what Bucky wanted to do, he got under the cover, wraps an arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer, hugging him from behind, “ Tell me love, what’s wrong? Tell your Bucky Bear who made you this way?” Bucky asked as he nuzzles Steve’s neck, inhaling his boyfriend scent, and on cue Steve turns his whole body and nuzzles Bucky’s neck, sighing into them, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer, Bucky just kisses him on his forehead, Bucky hums one of the Italian bedtime songs which Tony always sings for him when he couldn’t sleep when he first came to the compound, he rubs circles on Steve’s back, reassuring him whatever was bothering his mind, they lay there for a good 30mins before Steve decided to speak up, “Bucks, do you think I’m good enough for you?” Steve asked, “ love, you’re perfect to me, why bother ask me that?” Bucky asked as he kisses Steve’s forehead. “ it’s everywhere on the news, how you look way better with Natasha and Tony and even Sam.” Steve whines, “ Hunny, Natasha is like a sister to me, Tony is my friend and Sam is like a brother to me, don’t listen to them.” Bucky replied, threading his fingers in Steve soft hair, “ But they’re way better than me in so many ways, why would you want to be with someone like me?” Steve asked as he looks up to Bucky, even if they were in a dark room, Bucky could still see the ocean blue in Steve’s eyes. “ Yes Natasha is excellent on the field, Sam is good during training, hell Tony will be great in bed” Bucky said, he could feel Steve snuggles closer to him, “ but they’re not you babe, they don’t have the same stubbornness that i loved, their hair is not the perfect blonde like yours, when they laugh, their eyes don’t crinkle like yours, they don’t make the perfect omelette or even the best pancakes like you do, they don’t have the perfect leadership like you do, they’re not as reckless as you, to hell Steve! I loved you ever since the 40’s unless you’re getting way too old to remember shit. I have always loved how stupid and reckless you were, i have loved you when you were a small skinny boy, to now a huge ass whiny bear. If you’re talking about how insecure you are, hunny shouldn’t i be more insecure? You’re fucking Captain America, everyone looks up to you, while I’m the brainwashed assassin, i killed more people than you saved, I literally killed Tony’s parents but he still accepted me back into this compound when he should hate me, actually everyone should hate me, i nearly killed Natasha and Sam, i always put Clint at risk during missions, and i nearly paralysed Rhodey. Don’t i deserve all that hate, but no, everyone loves me, cares for me, to hell what the media thinks about you or us, i love you when you were younger, and i still love you now.” Bucky explained, “ Fuck I didn’t go through all that brainwash bullshit just to hear you whine about not being perfect enough for the winter soldier, you may not be perfect for him but you’re perfect for Bucky!” Bucky continued. Bucky could feel Steve was crying on his chest, “Hush now babe, i still love you no matter what.” Bucky whispers as he rubs Steve’s back. “ i love you too Bucks” Steve whispers into his chest, Bucky just smiles and kisses his forehead. Steve suddenly pulls away and look into Bucky’s eyes, “so are we gonna fuck?” Steve asked, “ Language babe! Who the hell broke you, what the fuck did they do my boyfriend!” Bucky asked, looking amused, “ well whatever you said just now sorts of turned me on, so why not.” Steve pouts, “ For now we need a good nap, I’ll fuck You senseless tonight alright, I’m clearly exhausted after doing the groceries alone.” Bucky yawns, and kisses Steve’s lips softly, Steve smiles into the kiss, “ Okay, i think i can wait for tonight, Let’s just cuddle and sleep alright, i like it this way, being in your arms, sorry for being vulnerable.” Steve said, “ Hush now love, never apologise for your feelings, you’re human too, you deserve to feel and express yourself. Remember this, i will still love you no matter what, till the end of the line right.” Bucky reassures him, only for Steve to nod and place another small kiss on Bucky’s lips, “ I love you James Barnes.” Steve whispers, “ Correction, you love me Steve Barnes-Rogers. We’re engaged aren’t we?” Bucky replied, Steves looks up at him a bit confused, only for Bucky to slide out a couple ring from his jeans, and slides one onto Steve’s fingers, “ You’re mine, forever and always.” Bucky whispers and kisses him softly, and yes they’re Barnes-Rogers now.


End file.
